Remote management services may be used for remote management of devices. For example, one popular type of remote management service for remote device management is the Automatic Configuration Service, which enables Automatic Configuration Servers (ACSs) to perform remote device management of customer premises equipment (CPE) or network equipment. While such remote management services may enable efficient management of devices remotely, many such remote management services struggle to support certain types of functions.